His Children of Time
by Lazoey
Summary: The Doctor has been erased from time. There is no recollection of him in existence. Only his Children of Time remember him and only they can bring him back. **This story has MANY characters plus is a crossover with Torchwood as well. **
1. Chapter 1

**This is the most complex story I have ever tried to put into words. Initially this entire plot came from a dream I had and it's been developing more in my head ever since. So here is my shot at writing it all out.**

**Since this is the very beginning, for now I'm trying to figure out how exactly I'll be writing it all out as far as point of views. For now though, the story starts out with Sarah Jane's perspective.**

* * *

It was another day for Sarah Jane Smith on 13 Bannerman Road. She was up in her attic examining another alien artifact that she had recently found at a quarry nearby. It glistened in her hands as the sunlight fell upon it through her open window above her desk. A casual observer would see it as nothing else, but a small clear plastic box.

Yet Sarah knew otherwise. She had a basic understanding that it was definitely alien and most definitely not a threat, thanks to her computer in the wall. Yet, she still had no idea what it truly was.

_Did it contain something? Was it an alarm? Was it a scattered piece from an alien ship?_

This was one of the first times that Mr. Smith had no knowledge of it, so it must be something super important in Sarah's eyes. Right now her mission was to find out its secrets. Up until she heard a knock at her door downstairs.

"I got it mum!" called her son, Luke from down below. Sarah Jane enjoyed the short time Luke was able to come home from University. It was good for him and Sky, her newly adopted daughter, to have some time together and she liked it when it was all three of them together. They were a family again.

As Sarah studied the small box, she didn't even hear Luke walking up the stairs to the attic.

"Mum I think you need to come downstairs," Luke said standing in the doorway.

"Why?" Sarah asked not taking her eyes away from examining the box under a magnifying glass, "Who is it this time?"

"UNIT" Luke responded.

That one word caught Sarah's attention away from the small box. She looked back at Luke with a curious gaze. Lately her encounters with UNIT had not been the best, especially the last time they came to her home. So this time she had a feeling this wasn't to be any different.

Placing the box down on her desk, she followed Luke downstairs to the front door. As she opened it she suspected to see the usual UNIT officer with gun in hand, yet this time this figure was an old friend.

"Hello Sarah Jane! I hope you remember me," greeted the figure with a pleasant smile.

Sarah Jane would have _never_ expected to see this person ever again, since their last encounter was during a time of dire crisis. But here she was and with the same smile that she was greeted with last time.

"Of course I remember you!" Sarah Jane replied as she embraced the her, "Martha Jones. My goodness this is a surprise!"

"Yes this was definitely not planned, I know," Martha replied after their embrace.

"Oh well come on in please. No need to stand outside then," Sarah offered as she escorted Martha inside.

They all gathered in the living room as Luke brought in some tea.

"Luke why didn't you tell me it was Martha? You know who she is after all," Sarah questioned Luke as they all sat down.

"That was me," Martha answered on behalf of Luke, "I didn't know if you remembered me or not so I just told Luke to say I was UNIT, which of course isn't_entirely_ a lie."

"How could I forget you though? Goodness we saved the Earth together, not to count a number of other planets together," Sarah replied with a laugh at the memories that started to flood her mind.

"Also have to add in that we flew the TARDIS together too," Martha added in with a smirk.

It was such a pleasant surprise for Sarah Jane to see Martha again. It had been a few years since their last unexpected adventure occurred and seeing her was like seeing the Doctor again. She was an old friend who shared the same experiences with her. After having a cuppa and chatting for a bit though, the smiles and laughter came to a close as Martha got to the point of her sudden visitation.

"It's the Doctor, Sarah Jane," Martha brought up.

"What about him? What's wrong?" Sarah insisted as she tensed up.

"We don't know. That's the problem. He's gone," Martha answered setting her cup of tea down.

"Well that's his job isn't it? I mean he's gone and then he comes back. I don't understand."

"No it's not the usual. A few days ago, UNIT found the TARDIS. She was all alone in a park in central London with the doors unlocked, but the Doctor wasn't there. The TARDIS is dead," Martha explained, "She's not alive anymore. I don't know what's wrong but something is not right."

"How can she be dead?" Sarah Jane asked, her heart was pounding now and her brain was going full speed as she was trying to understand all this information being put in front of her.

"I don't know. No one does. But that's not the only problem," Martha began, "Nobody remembers the Doctor. At least no one in UNIT does, all except me and Mickey. From what I understand myself, it seems that the only people who remember him are those of us who have traveled with him. Everyone else, even if they have seen him or the TARDIS before, they don't remember anything."

Sarah Jane shook her head in disbelief. None of this made sense.

"Even all his files stored in UNIT have disappeared. Anything and everything about him is gone. It's like he never existed."

Sarah could tell in Martha's eyes that she was desperate and just as confused as she was. _How could the Doctor not exist? That can't be possible._

"But then why do we remember him?" Sarah pointed out.

"I don't know. I know for sure that Mickey and myself remember. So does Captain Jack, yet his other Torchwood members have no recollection of him. They didn't travel in the TARDIS just like the rest of UNIT hadn't. So that's the only connection I have right now. Plus with you remembering him, that's another plus," Martha said with a little sigh of relief.

"Should I be knowing this Doctor?" Luke asked looking at his mum.

"Wait a minute, Luke you _should_ remember him. You've been in the TARDIS remember? At my wedding, you helped the Doctor save me. Please tell me you remember," Sarah Jane began to plead to her son hoping he would say yes.

"I remember you're wedding, but no Doctor. It's all a blur," Luke responded holding his head trying his best to help his mum, yet nothing about this man and his blue box came to mind, "Is this bad?"

"Oh Luke, yes I think this is bad," Sarah replied as she went to sit next to him and hug him, "Wait but do you remember Martha then?"

"Yeah I remember Martha," Luke replied.

"Tell me how you remember her then," Sarah Jane asked him. She pondered how if he remembered Martha then how could he not remember the Doctor. That day they saved the Earth should still be engraved in his memory.

"When we saved the Earth a while back, I remember seeing her on Mr. Smith along with some other people."

"But you don't remember the Doctor on that screen as well? You don't remember your conversation?"

"No. I don't know anything about this man. My memories of that day don't consist of anything with him. I remember how we all saved the Earth but there was no Doctor involved."

"Well that changes things a bit," Martha said as she was thinking out loud, "I thought it had to do with people who have been in the TARDIS, yet with Luke not remembering then that doesn't make sense."

"What could it be then? Does it have to do with just us that time we brought Earth back home?"

"Maybe. Right now your guess is as good as mine," Martha responded.

Suddenly Sarah Jane had a plan. An idea popped in her head. Why she didn't think of this initially, she didn't know. But luckily it came to mind finally.

"Wait a minute! I think I have someone who can help us! Martha, come with me upstairs. I have to introduce you to someone properly this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the most complex story I have ever tried to put into words. Initially this entire plot came from a dream I had and it's been developing more in my head ever since. So here is my shot at writing it all out.**

**Sorry it's been many months since I started this. But last night I decided to give it another go. This chapter isn't so much into anyone's certain perspective now. Also just to let you guys know, with Torchwood now coming into play - this is set between the time frame of "Children of Earth" and "Miracle Day" so the Cardiff base is still intact.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter and let me know if you like it so far! :)**

* * *

"Mr. Smith I need you!"

With a rush of smoke, the brick wall of the attic came alive and out popped a large computer. But this just wasn't _any_ computer. It was alien technology that Sarah Jane had come upon many years before and now Mr. Smith (as she called him) had been her way of saving the world countless times before.

"Wow!" Martha said astonished by what she saw in front of her, along with being very impressed at how Sarah Jane had kept this from UNIT's prying eyes.

"Mr. Smith give me all the information you can on the Doctor," Sarah Jane commanded.

"Checking all data bases now," Mr. Smith replied as his internal hard drive began scanning all known technology for the information requested.

"This is Mr. Smith by the way," Sarah Jane implied as Martha came side by side with her, "He is of alien technology I came upon a while ago. He helps me out when I need him."

"You really never cease to amaze me Sarah Jane," Martha replied with a smile and wink as Sarah Jane smiled back.

"I can not come upon any known information on this man called 'The Doctor'," Mr. Smith answered as he finished his search through all communication devices.

Sarah Jane shook her head. There can be no way that Mr. Smith couldn't find any of this information. _He is able to go through all technology, even top secret devices. This had to be a mistake._

"Wait, how about looking up Time Lords?" Martha interjected, thinking out loud.

"Yes that might work. Mr. Smith look up information on the species called the Time Lords," Sarah Jane stated.

Mr. Smith again began his search through every database. Yet again, he came up with the same result, "There seems to be no existence of the species, Sarah Jane. No information on the Time Lords can be found."

Martha and Sarah Jane looked at each other in shock and bewilderment. None of this made sense. Had they both gone mad? Was this is a dream?

"So the Doctor never existed. Time Lords never existed. The TARDIS is dead. There is no connection to the Doctor at all," Martha explained, trying to wrap her head around their findings so far.

"Only three of us remember: Mickey, you, and I. Our best assumption is because we have been in the TARDIS, but only during that time the Dalek's invaded. Luke can remember the invasion but nothing with the Doctor. It's like time itself has been blurred. Trying to erase everything to do with the Doctor, including memories," Sarah Jane said as she began pacing around the attic.

"What if it has to do with the group of us during the Dalek invasion? The one's who drove the TARDIS back home? If so then the others still remember the Doctor, like us," Martha said as she whipped out her mobile phone and began dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Remember Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood?" Martha replied with a smile.

"Oh of course I do! I could never forget a face like that. But there's no need for the mobile my dear. Mr. Smith can handle this one."

"Mr. Smith please call Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood Base in Cardiff."

"Calling Torchwood base now," Mr. Smith stated as his dialing began.

After a few moments, there was the inside of the Torchwood base on the screen, but it wasn't Jack's face in front of them.

" 'ello how did you get this number? Who are you?" asked the woman on screen abruptly in her strong Welsh accent.

"Sarah Jane Smith and Martha Jones. We are needing to speak with Captain Jack Harkness," Sarah Jane asked remembering the Welsh woman she had seen those many years back during their little webcam party they had with the Doctor the day the Dalek's invaded.

"Martha!" Gwen smiled as she saw her waving on the computer screen. It had been a while since she had seen Martha, but even longer since she had seen Sarah Jane on her screen.

In the distance, came a manly voice yelling out, "Gwen what are you doing?!"

"Jack come here! It's Martha and Sarah Jane!" Gwen called back with excitement.

Within a few seconds, came the face of Captain Jack on the screen. The man who could never die and never age. He certainly looked exactly the same. Handsome as always.

"Well hello there lovely ladies! What brings you to wanting to see me? Or rather how did you get this number? It doesn't look like you're at UNIT. Where are you two anyways?" Jack rambled on and on as he looked closer to the screen, poking at it, trying to figure out where they were.

"None of that matters right now. We have to ask you a question and yes it may sound silly, but just amuse us for a moment okay?" Martha replied.

"Oh nothing can ever embarrass me my dear. You know that," Jack replied with a wink.

"Nothing like that Jack!" Martha shook her head with a slight laugh.

"Jack do you remember the Doctor?" Sarah Jane interjected.

"The Doctor?" Jack replied tiliting his head like a confused puppy.

"Yes!" both Martha and Sarah blurted out.

"Woah now ladies! Of course I remember the Doctor. Our Doctor, in the TARDIS, traveling the universe," he answered still puzzled by their question to begin with but going along with it all in the moment.

There was a sigh of relief from Sarah Jane and Martha. Knowing that Jack also remembered was definitely a good thing.

"Now you, Gwen, do you remember the Doctor? Remember the night we saved the Earth from the Dalek invasion?" Martha asked, hoping that Gwen also remembered.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything of this Doctor. I do remember the Dalek invasion though, but nothing of this Doctor," Gwen replied shaking her head in confusion.

Jack turned shocked by her answer, "No Gwen come off it! You remember the Doctor. I talk about him all the time. You've _seen_ him for bloody sakes! What are you talking about?"

"I'm not fooling around Jack! I don't know anything about this Doctor. Never heard of him until now. I don't know what's going on!" she blurted out.

"Jack listen to me!" Martha interjected seeing how flustered Jack was getting by what was going on, "Something is wrong. The Doctor is missing. The TARDIS is dead and abandoned in Battersea park. Everything about the Doctor and the Time Lords has been erased from history and from people's minds. All except us. The ones who saved the Earth during the Dalek invasion."

"Yes and we think whatever is going on and whatever help the Doctor may need, it has to do with us," Sarah Jane added.

"We need you to meet us where the TARDIS is. I'll send you the coordinates. Can you be there as soon as you can?" Martha asked, as she started sending him the coordinates through her mobile.

"No worries. I'll be there," Jack replied with a nod of his head in assurance.

And with that, the call ended.

All they knew was that as of now, there were four people in this world who knew of the Doctor and of the Timelords. Their best chance at figuring out what was going on was to be closer to the Doctor and the only way to do that was they had to go to the TARDIS.

In a sense they had to go to the 'crime scene'.


End file.
